How I Ended Up With Lord Fluffy
by LovelyBadOne
Summary: Uh-Oh. Kagome found fanfiction...how will our brave heroine- Kagome:Oh Shut the hell up. this is MY story, remember?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

So this is Fan fiction, huh? This is a pretty snazzy place you got here. Well, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Kagome Hirugashi. I am here because a little birdy told me about how 100s of people are writing stories based on my adventures with my friends. I've also seen a lot of these…whatchamacallit? SesshyKag stories? Well I just have to say, we did get together, but not the way y'all tell it. We did not get together just cause Inuyasha was a horn-dog and decided to sleep with Kinky-ho… That's only part of it. So now it's my turn to tell you what happened. No, I didn't go willingly and no I wasn't possessed or cursed or so much a damsel in distress that I absolutely positively had to jump into bed with Sesshomaru, Lord of the Stuck Ups. Nope, in this story, I went cause I made a deal with the gods. A deal that would have me chained to a dear, dear demon lord for an entire year.

Oh the joy.

A/N: Hello my fellow fanfictioners! WELL I am…darkbutterfliez. Yep it's me. Never thought I'd be back now did ya? I've been kind of hung up and I'm sorry to say but I discontinued "mine". Yep. It's been deleted folks. I have gone over it and comb through it so many times that I realized…I sucked at writing! I tend to rush. So this time thanks to an author named Janara (her story 'Not Your Usual Veela Mate' is absolutely amazing. So anyone interested in boy on boy love in the Harry Potter-verse of the fanfiction, than check this story out.) Anyway I'm now under the penname of LovelyBadOne and this new story I'm writing now is called…I have no clue what the title is. BUT I will title this as soon as I can. Until then, enough rambling and on with the show!

A/N 2: thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed for my last story and I am so sorry for not updating like I should. I promise I will try my damnest not to give up on this story…but if I do, you can spam me with all the hate mail and chuck rubber duckies filled with jelly at me . NOW it's on with the


	2. Chapter 1

Chap.1

Now despite what others think, I did not realize that Inuyasha was a manipulative douche bag just by seeing him and Kikyo together. Nope, it started way before that. You see before I even knew that the feudal era would become part of my future and the source of many of my near-death experiences, I was just a normal high schooler, dreaming of the "Ultimate Lover". Y'know, the Romeo to my Juliet, the Prince Charming to my Cinderella, the Edward to my Bella. I was just waiting for my one and only "true love" to come rescue me from the horrors of an over-populated city and the demons of the public school variety. It didn't help the fact that the pop culture mainstream was being corrupted by the forbidden love stories of girls falling in love with deliciously dangerous delinquents. And I guess that when I had made it to the feudal era, my want- no need, to have the stuff of what fairy tales were made of were transferred unto the nearest "delicious delinquent" there…which, under unfortunate circumstances was the stupid half-demon dog that we all love to hate.

After Kikyo was reanimated, Inuyasha of course saw fit to be reunited with his lost love. And I guess that all of that is partly my fault. I just let the ho-bag walk all over me and I did absolutely nothing to stop him. So when I did see them together, I don't think I felt any sense of shock or anger, really. I think that after pining for him for so long and then see him finally make his decision, I believe I was relieved. Finally. All this pain of rejection was lifted from my shoulders. For the first time in months, I felt like I could breathe freely. I felt better than I had ever felt. I think that is what sets me even more apart from girls from my time. I knew I should be feeling like my heart had been stomped on, I felt so free from the horrible oppression of unrequited love, and it felt amazing.

A couple days after catching them together, I noticed that Inuyasha was walking on eggs around me. There was tension in the air, but it wasn't any of mine. I was calm and I think I acted normal. But Inuyasha seemed, I don't know, more careful with me. Treating me more delicate, not arguing when i wanted to rest or laze about, and there was no hesitation to give me what I wanted. I even caught him staring at me while he wasn't looking. The looks in his eyes were so sad and haunting. I didn't even mind, in fact it was refreshing. I loved taking a break from the constant rush for the shards and all the arguing. Then as the days wore on and the kindness became an irritating bee that wouldn't leave you alone, I had drawn the line when he wouldn't let me 3 feet out of his sight for fear i might get hurt. After small squirmish with a troll who had 2 jewel shards, me and the baka had a little talk.

"OKAY! I have had ENOUGH! At first, I thought that all the TLC, was kind and cute and sweet, then when you started insisting on carrying me everywhere, I thought that you had decided to make it up to me for having me slave for sun up to sun down for the shards, but when you started holding my hand like a toddler to walk me to a spot so i could use the restroom, i thought that you had finally gone off your rocker! Now I'm only going to ask this once. What the hell has you so damn overprotective?"

Inuyasha just gave this sad, pitying look before taking me into one of the very few hugs that i have ever had from him. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo's jaws dropped to the ground, while i stood there unresponsive until i felt something warm and wet dropping on to the skin of my neck where Inuyasha had nestled. It took me awhile to noticed that he was crying.

"I-Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm so sorry."

I finally wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at those honey colored tear filled eyes.

"Inuyasha, why are you sorry you didn't do anything wrong."

"But I am," he said. "She's making me do this. My love for her…it's making me do this."

"Who," I asked, even though i was sure of the answer. Inuyasha didn't answer. Instead he kissed me. And I have to admit, I liked it. The way his lips moved against mine. When we pulled away from each other for air, I smiled him wryly.

"That was a sur-," but I never got the chance to finish before he pulled away from me and sunk a dagger underneath my ribs.

I don't remember anything except a blossoming pain in my heart and a blinding blue light like electricity engulfing me.


End file.
